This application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/827,968, filed May 2, 1997, now abandoned.
To secure a door, a deadbolt may be extended from the door into a suitable opening in the door jamb. The deadbolt may be separate from other locking elements or it can be interconnected with a conventional lock which is operated with a knob or lever.
Deadbolts are available which have battery powered deadbolt pulling and advancing mechanisms actuated by inputting a code into a finger operated terminal.
The cost of rolling code technology has reduced to the point where it is economically feasible to incorporate this technology into such a lock.